


breathe

by Augustus



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas To: Tristessa :) Not much, I'm sorry - I'm not at all familiar with any of your fave fandoms so I only dared attempt a drabble!

At night, the grime could be shadows. Sid barely notices. The mattress is lumpy and his forehead is damp with sweat, but he can't think of a more perfect time or place. Johnny's teeth mark his neck and Sid grasps at vacant air.  
  
He wonders if this is meant to be. Fingers digging into his shoulders and nails stretching pink welts across his back. Hot breath and wet mouths and  _fuck_ , Johnny's full of talents the world will never know. Sid squirms and pants and waits to be left behind.  
  
The shadows fade. A snore splits the silence. Sid breathes.   
  
  


**~fin~  
20-12-2003**


End file.
